User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 306: How to Be A Heartbreaker
Main Plot: Sadie/Scott (Tori is running around The Hub) Tori: Same as always, Scott? Scott: Yeah. Pretty busy this morning. Tori: You think? (Tori starts making coffee and Sadie runs inside) Sadie: Ah, the Hub. Now I know I’m home. (Scott turns around and sees Sadie, rolling his eyes before putting on a fake smile) Scott: Sadie! Sadie: Oh my god, I missed you so much, kiddo! (Sadie hugs him tight and Tori comes up to the counter) Tori: Look whose back. Scott: I didn’t know you were back in town. Sadie: And with a new boyfriend! Scott: Where is he? Sadie: Parking the car. We got together about a week after I got home from Hollywood. Here he is now. (Tim walk inside and smiles when he sees Sadie) Sadie: I’m sure you guys know Tim. (He walks up to her and they kiss) Tim: Let’s go get a table. Sadie: I’m here all week, so I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon. (They walk away and Tori hands Scott his coffee) Tori: I so did not see that coming. Scott: Sadie can get a guy but I can’t… Tori: What kind of fucked up reality is this? (Tori chuckles as she gets back to work and Scott looks frustrated as he starts to walk out) Intro Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie is at her locker and looks nasty as Julia and Caylee walk up to her) Julia: Good god, woman. Have you slept in the last 72 hours? Jamie: Yeah, why? Caylee: Kinda looks like you haven’t. Jamie: Whatever. Who cares what I look like. I don’t. Julia: How long is this post-breakup slump going to last? I miss my crazy best friend. Jamie: I’m still here. Caylee: Yeah, but in zombie form. Jamie: Would you guys just give me a break? Caylee: We’re not trying to be mean, we just want you to be better. Jamie: I’m fine, okay? (Julia fishes a chip out of Jamie’s tangled hair) Julia: The snacks you’re saving for later say otherwise. Why don’t we get together tonight and do something fun? Caylee: I can’t. I have to study for a huge test with my friend. (Miranda walks up to Caylee and she waves goodbye as she walks off with her) Julia: Since when does Caylee hang out with popular ex-cheerleaders? Jamie: I guess a lot is changing. Julia: Come on, let’s get to class. (Julia pushes Jamie ahead) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie is sitting in her mom’s car) Sophie: I don’t know if I can do this. Mrs. Clark: You’ll be fine, just smile and try to remind people you’re different now. You’re so much more than just an annoying drama-causing slut now. Sophie: Yeah… (Sophie rolls her eyes as she opens the car door) Sophie: It’s so weird being back. Mrs. Clark: Good luck! (Mrs. Clark drives off and Sophie walks into the school) Sophie: I can do this. (She looks around the hall and takes her sunglasses off, spotting a group of her old friends) Sophie: Look who’s back, bitches! Danielle: Sophie! (Danielle, Abby, Eric, and Alicia look shocked) Abby: Everybody thought that you moved away or something. Sophie: No. Here I am! Eric: Here you are… Sophie: I uh, need help finding my first class. Do you think one of you could help me? Abby: Yeah, I can help. (Sophie starts to walk and Danielle stops Abby) Danielle: Do you really think you can trust her? Abby: Who said anything about trust, I’m just helping her out. Since when is she “she-who-shall-not-be-named?” (Abby walks off with Sophie and Moon walks up to them) Moon: Please tell me I did not just see Sophie Clark in these halls again. Eric: You sure did. (Alicia facepalms) Alicia: God help us all. Moon: I can’t believe she’s actually showing her face in this school again. Danielle: Where was she anyway? It’s been almost a month since school started. Alicia: Maybe homeschool? Danielle: I want to find out… Main Plot: Sadie/Scott (Sadie is in Clearwater Mall with Tim, Isaac, and Tori) Sadie: I’m so happy we can have a little mini-reunion. Isaac: Well not everyone is here. Jeremy’s on Spotlight Stars still, Lauren got into Case. Tori: Trey’s at TU. I don’t even know where Ken is. Tim: I’m glad we’re here though. Sadie: Babe, we should take a selfie of us kissing at the fountain! Show people we’re back in town and announce our relationship. Tim: Whatever you want, babe. (Sadie starts making out with him and takes the selfies and Isaac and Tori stand there awkwardly) Tori: Well my break is over, gotta get back to the shop. Tim: I’m gonna go to the bathroom. (Tim and Tori both leave and Sadie and Isaac sit down) Sadie: How should I word this? “I got a boyfriend”? Isaac: Maybe that’s not the best idea. Sadie: Why? Isaac: Listen, it’s great you and Tim are a thing now. Sadie: Thing as in legit couple. Isaac: Sure, but you’ve kinda been shoving him in everyone’s face ever since you got here. Sadie: Are you serious? I finally get a boyfriend, something I’ve wanted forever, and instead of being happy for me, everyone is bashing me for it? Isaac: We’re not bashing you, we’re just- Sadie: Whatever Isaac. I guess I’ll see you around campus. (Tim gets back and Sadie walks up to him) Sadie: We’re out of here. Tim: Why, what’s wrong? Sadie: People suck. (Sadie drags him out of the mall and Tim looks confused) Sub Plot: Jamie (The bell rings for class to start and Jamie is in the hall, walking up to a locker) Jarrod: You sure about this? Jamie: Yes, I’m sure. Why? Jarrod: You just don’t seem like that type of girl. Jamie: I don’t know what type I am, just sell me the stuff. (Jamie hands him a 20 and he takes a bottle of vodka out of his locker and stuffs it quickly in Jamie’s bag) Jarrod: Pleasure doing business with you. Jamie: Yeah, whatever. (Jamie goes into the bathroom and goes into a stall, popping the top off the bottle and taking a swig) Main Plot: Sadie/Scott (Scott is in lunch with Angel, Eliza, and Dex) Eliza: You’re kidding, Sadie Carroll has a boyfriend? Scott: Mhm. Eliza: Poor guy. Scott: How does she have a boyfriend, yet I don’t. Angel: Please Scott, don’t be one of those people who feels like they need to be in a relationship to be happy. Scott: I’m not, it’s just…I don’t know, it’d be nice. Dex: You can’t rush this stuff, man. Scott: Says the guy who’s had 2 girlfriend in six months. (Everyone laughs and Dex playfully pushes Scott) Angel: I haven’t had a boyfriend in forever either and I’m doing just fine. Scott: I know… (Dex lays his head on Scott’s shoulder) Dex: I’ll be your boyfriend. Scott: Shut up. (Scott brushes him off and Angel gives Scott a weird look that he quickly looks away from) Scott: She wants me to hang out with her later. Barf. Eliza: Just go and try to have fun. You can make fun of everything that happens with us later. Scott: Yeah, I guess… Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie walks into her math class and sees Ethan, Alicia, Leah, and Brad sitting together) Sophie: E, what are you doing here? Aren’t you a freshman again? Ethan: Yeah, but I tested out of freshman math. Sophie: Well it’s good I still can see you around. (Alicia and Brad roll their eyes together) Leah: Good luck catching up, blondie. We’re already in Unit 3. Sophie: Shit. I was never even good at math to begin with. Ethan: I could…tutor you? Sophie: No, you don’t have to. Ethan: No, it’s fine. That’s what friends are for, right? (Sophie sits next to Ethan and they start to talk) Brad: Does anyone else sense flirting? Alicia: Ugh, he is not going down that road again, is he? Leah: Why don’t you guys want him to be with her? Alicia: He’s already messed up enough, she’s just going to make things worse. Leah: Well I can help with that. (Leah leans forward next to Sophie) Leah: Hey, where were you for the past month? Why weren’t you in school? Sophie: I…uh… Ethan: That’s okay, Sophie. You don’t have to tell us. Sophie: No, it’s okay. I was at the Crossroads Center. Brad: Isn’t that a loony bin? Sophie: I prefer Self-Help Center. It’s really helped me turn into a much better person. We’re sophomores now, I’m sure we’re all above that stupid, petty freshman drama. (Sophie turns back around and Alicia and Brad are shocked) Sub Plot: Jamie (Julia walks into the bathroom and sees Jamie crying) Julia: Babe, what’s up? Jamie: How long do I have to pretend to be okay? Julia: Thinking about Jeremy again? Hon, I told you that you’re better without him. Have you been drinking? Jamie: Just a few sips. (Julia takes the bottle and puts it in her purse) Julia: Listen, why don’t I take you out tonight. Just a night for fun. Looks like you need it. Jamie: I don’t know. Julia: No, you know what. This isn’t an option, you’re going. I’m going to cheer you up if it’s the last thing I do. (Jamie smiles) Jamie: Thanks Jules. (They hug and then walk out of the bathroom) Main Plot: Sadie/Scott (Scott is in Tim’s apartment with Sadie) Scott: This is a nice place. Tim: Thanks man. Sadie: Scott, I just wanted to say thank you. Scott: For what? Sadie: For being okay with me dating Tim. Scott: Why wouldn’t I be? Sadie: Well because you used to really like him. You remember how you got everyone to hate Sophie when she kissed Tim. (Scott looks humiliated) Scott: It didn’t happen like that. Sadie: Whatever. Just thanks. Tim: Don’t worry man, I don’t care if you like me. Scott: I don’t. (Sadie smiles at him and then turns to Tim and starts to make out with him) Sadie: I’m just so happy. Tim: I’m glad. I think we’re all in good places finally after the disaster that was last year. Scott: For sure… (Scott looks extremely annoyed) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Julia are at a table in a sports bar) Julia: I know how much you love this place, hopefully you’re in the mood for bar food. Jamie: This is great, Jules. Thanks. Julia: I’m gonna go to the bathroom, if the waitress comes, tell her I just want water. (Julia gets up and leaves and Jamie goes through her purse and takes out the bottle of vodka) Bernard: Wow, someone’s thirsty. Jamie: What? Bernard: Sorry, I was just…you’re chugging a bottle of vodka. Jamie: Yeah…I am. Uh, I’m Jamie. (Jamie shakes his hand) Bernard: I’m Bernard. You know, I could get us some glasses for that. Always better when you have someone to share the hard stuff with. (Jamie blushes and looks at the bottle) Jamie: Are you asking me out? Bernard: Maybe… Jamie: Let’s go. (Jamie gets up and leaves and Julia comes out of the bathroom, looking around for her) Julia: Shit! Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Ethan are in her kitchen doing math) Sophie: God, I barely know American math, now I have to learn Greek math? Ethan: It’s not Greek math, it’s just a Greek symbol that we use in American math. Sophie: Guess you miss a lot when you’re… Ethan: When you’re what? Sophie: In the hospital. Ethan: Sophie why did you go to the mental institution? Did something happen over the summer? Sophie: No, it was just…my mom was worried because of my suicide attempts. Ethan: You were doing so great afterwards though. Sophie: Yeah, it’s whatever. I’m just glad to be done with that part of my life. God, I treated you like shit. Did I even apologize? Ethan: Not that I can remember. But it’s in the past. Sophie: For what it’s worth now, I’m sorry. I thought high school was going to be amazing and when things didn’t go my way, I just lost it. Did whatever I could to get my way, I didn’t care who I even stepped on. As long as I was happy, I didn’t care. Ethan: You’re different now…I know it. Sophie: Well I think you’re the only one who does. Danielle still sees me as the bitch I was. I haven’t even talked to Jamie or Scott in forever. I treated them worse than anyone… Ethan: They’ll get over it once they see how amazing you are now. (Sophie looks into Ethan’s eyes) Sophie: You think? Ethan: I know… (She leans in and kisses him and he kisses back, putting his hand on her knee) Ethan: Wait. Sophie: Sorry, I just thought- Ethan: It-it’s fine. I should go though, I have uh, stuff. (Ethan grabs his books and heads out the door as Sophie looks confused) Main Plot: Sadie/Scott (Tim and Scott get into Tim’s car and Sadie stands outside) Sadie: Don’t make a move on my man, Scott! (Sadie laughs and waves goodbye as Scott looks pissed) Scott: Thanks for the ride. Tim: Anytime. Everything good, you seem a little upset? Scott: I just wish Sadie didn’t bring up that I used to like you. I don’t anymore, just so you know. Tim: I know you don’t, and you don’t have to worry about it. I know Sadie can be a little “in your face” about me and her, but I think she’s just happy to finally be with someone. I mean, you know what it’s like to be single for a while. Scott: Yeah…I know. (Scott looks conflicted and then looks over at Tim) Scott: I just…never mind, I shouldn’t tell you… Tim: Tell me what? Scott: She told Tori that she knew she would reel you in eventually. It’s all a game to her and now she’s showing off because she thinks that she won. Tim: What? Scott: I hate telling this to you, but you’re just a game to her, Tim. Tim: You can’t be serious. Scott: I wish I wasn’t. She used to tell me all the time last year that you would eventually give in and date her. Tim: This whole time…she’s been playing me like a board game, just trying over and over to see if she could actually get with me? Scott: Yeah… (Tim pulls into Scott’s driveway) Scott: Thanks again. Sorry I had to be the one to tell you… (Tim nods and gets teary-eyed as Scott gets out and he drives off) Scott: Oh my god…since when am I that guy to ruin relationships… (Scott smacks his forehead and heads inside) Third Plot: Sophie (Ethan is talking to Abby and Alicia when Danielle walks into the school) Danielle: What’s up? Ethan: Should I tell her? Danielle: Tell me what? Abby: Ethan and Sophie made out last night. Danielle: Ew! What? Ethan: I really think she’s changed, but a part of me still thinks she hasn’t. Alicia: So do you like her? Ethan: I…I don’t know. Danielle: Well here she comes now. You guys go. (Alicia, Abby, and Ethan leave and Sophie walks up to Danielle) Sophie: Hey Danielle! Danielle: What are you trying to do? Sophie: I guess Ethan told you. I’m not trying anything, it just felt right at the time. He liked it too. Danielle: But he’s scared to admit that he did. You can imagine why. When I first met you, you were so cool and just fun to be around. I considered you my best friend for a while. Then you just went crazy, spreading lies, hurting people, throwing yourself at boys. You hurt so many people and I couldn’t stand to look at you anymore. You keep saying you’re a good girl again, but then you go do something bad again. Then you’re gone all summer at an insane asylum and now you’re back saying you’re good, but I don’t know anymore! Sophie: I know I’ve done so many things to make you think I could never be a good person and I don’t expect you to believe me right away that I am. But I can prove it to you and everyone else if you let me. Danielle: I guess we can. Sophie: I miss you guys so much, for a while I was really messed up. Almost killed myself twice…and all I wanted was to be your guys’ friend again. I don’t want to mess up this time. Danielle: Then don’t. Because this is your last chance. I hope you prove yourself. (Danielle gives her a half smile and Sophie walks off as Julia runs up to Danielle) Julia: The hell is she doing back? Danielle: Long story. Julia: Have you seen Jamie today? Danielle: No, why? Julia: I was with her last night and then she left randomly and I checked with her parents, she never went home. Danielle: Oh my god, I hope she’s okay. Julia: I just want to know where she is, but she won’t answer her cell. Danielle: Try again. Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie’s phone is going off and Jamie wakes up in a hotel bed) Jamie: What the- (She looks to her right and sees a naked Bernard next to her in bed) Jamie: Jesus Christ. (She slips into her dress and runs out of the room, calling Julia) Jamie: Julia, I’m okay. I’m gonna miss first period, but meet me at my locker before second. (She hangs up and runs across the street of downtown) Main Plot: Sadie/Scott (Tori is working at the Hub and Sadie comes in) Tori: Everything okay? Sadie: Come to the bathroom with me. (They go to the bathroom and when the door shuts, Sadie starts sobbing) Tori: What’s wrong?! Sadie: Tim texted me last night and dumped me. He said he didn’t want to talk to me again. What did I even do?! Tori: I don’t know! (Tori hugs her, but Sadie pushes her away) Sadie: I hate people so much! I came back hoping to have a new start before my semester starts, but now everything is just back to where it was. Me being single and depressed! Tori: It doesn’t have to be that way. Just because you’re single doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world. Sadie: Yes it does! Tori: You don’t need a guy to make you happy! Sadie: I should have just stopped shoving him in everyone’s face. I was just so happy that I found someone, I wanted everyone to know that it was possible for Sadie Carroll to have a boyfriend. Tori: You did come on a little strong, hun. Did Tim tell you why he dumped you? Sadie: No! He just said he learned something about me that changed the way he looked at me forever. Tori: What does that even mean? Sadie: I don’t know! (Sadie continues to cry and Tori looks like she doesn’t know what to do) Third Plot: Sophie (Danielle is heading to the bathroom and hears Sophie on the phone, so she stays hidden and listens) Sophie: No mom! Of course I didn’t tell anyone I was in rehab! (Danielle looks shocked) Sophie: What am I going to say? Sorry guys, I OD’ed on heroine. It doesn’t work like that! If they think I was in the mental institution, everything will be fine. It’s just easier that way. Okay, bye. (Danielle quickly runs and hides as Sophie leaves, making sure no one is around) Danielle: Holy shit… Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie is at her locker and Julia runs up to her) Julia: What the hell happened last night?! Jamie: You tell me. I started drinking again and this guy asked me out to drink so I went with him and then I don’t remember much else. Julia: Where were you this morning. (Jamie holds back tears) Julia: What?! Jamie: I woke up next to him in a hotel room. I think…I think we- Julia: Oh my god… Jamie: I know. Julia: Do you know for sure. Jamie: No…but he was naked and I don’t know. I just really think we did. (Julia hugs her) Julia: It’s okay, babe. We’ve all been there. Jamie: Not me, Julia! I’m not that girl. But I guess I am now. I don’t even know who I am anymore… (The warning bell rings and Jamie starts to leave) Jamie: I’ll see you later. (Julia looks really worried as she watches her leave) Main Plot: Sadie/Scott (After school, Scott is eating with Sadie and Caylee outside the Hub) Caylee: I’m so sorry hon, that doesn’t even make sense. Sadie: I just need to move on. And by move on, I mean focus on my directing. Something to keep my mind busy. I have so many scripts already planned out, it’ll be great. Maybe I can teach that prick a lesson. (Caylee smiles as Scott looks uncomfortable) Sadie: I’m gonna pee real quick, be back in a sec. (Sadie leaves and Scott turns to Caylee) Scott: I convinced Tim to dump Sadie. Caylee: What?! Why? Scott: She kept rubbing him in my face and I was…jealous that she could get a guy but I couldn’t. Caylee: Oh my gosh. You just better hope she never finds out. Scott: She never has to…because I’ll never do something like that again. I feel so awful right now. Caylee: Well you should to be honest. Scott: Yeah, she just better not find out the truth… 'NEXT WEEK' Angel: That is the most fucked up love triangle I’ve ever heard. WE Alicia: What is he doing here?! (Mr. Teller is seen in the hallway) ALL Zak: I really like this girl. Jarrod: We’re more important. HAVE TO ''' Hank: Do you love me? Keith: No! '''FACE Alicia: Seeing his face makes me want to die! OUR Zak: If I hurt her, I’d never forgive myself. FEARS Candace: I told you he was a creep. (Zak is seen holding a gun) NEW EPISODE NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts